Pokemon: Virtual Ultimatum
by Emerald Dynamo
Summary: This is meant to me a massive project of sorts, in which a group of 12 people go through all six Pokemon regions in a virtual reality environment, then continue to create the seventh generation of Pokemon and go through their own region themselves. However, in addition to taking down evil teams, they must beat an unbeatable "glitch champion." Rated T to be safe. Read more inside!


**Pokemon: Virtual Ultimatum**

**Chapter 1: The Challenge**

I can solemnly swear that Pokemon is of great importance in my life.

While I admit that I started with the third generation Pokemon games (LeafGreen was my first), I quickly fell in love with the series. The only Pokemon games I haven't fully played through from my starting point onwards are Ruby, FireRed (still training up my party), SoulSilver, Black, and Black 2.

Each one is its own experience; each of them has new party members to train, each of them forms new memories.

I never got into competitive battling, really, when I discovered that my first Pokemon fell into the OU Tier only because of its hidden ability. Also, I never really trained any Pokemon to Level 100; My highest-levelled starter is only 85.

I do keep a close eye on the series, though, and that's why I was startled by the craziest thing the Pokemon company has ever done:

They would give anyone the chance of a lifetime to help them design the next Pokemon game, and give the "Ultimate Pokemon Experience," with virtual reality simulation. While I had ideas to spare on the prospect of new Pokemon, they gave out a notice that, inside twelve marked, international copies of Pokemon X and Y, there would be a Master's Ticket. Within each of these tickets contained the authenticity for a free ride to Japan, as well as accommodations while we're there.

Needless to say, my family was shocked at my reaction.

...

"Mom?" I asked.

"What is it?" She responded.

"We need to get a 3DS, and NOW!"

...

My parents looked at me strangely for the rest of the week, at least.

Either way, I'm going to get one of those tickets. Whether it's on the internet or in the games themselves, I must have that ticket. Pokemon couldn't do without my help, I was convinced. There's no way that I couldn't get one of those tickets!

**...**

**Of course, he didn't get one of the tickets. This is a story about those who did get them.**

**...**

**Earlier that day; No POV**

"Mr. Tajiri, are you sure about this?"

He nodded in the affirmative. "It will bring in business like no other."

Another person asked, "But, the glitch, sir. There's no chance any one of the trainers could beat it."

Mr. Tajiri sighed. "There must be. After all, these trainers have beaten several Pokemon League Champions before, what is one more to them?"

The person returned, "We've made it practically unstoppable."

Tajiri sighed. "Mere words."

Mr. Masuda asked, "Can I make it easier for them to get Shiny Pokemon in their new game, too?"

Tajiri nodded. "Why not? Perhaps it will strengthen their resolve."

The person from before asked him, "Are you sure, Mr. Tajiri? I don't want to put children in harm's way."

Tajiri had a grim smile on his face. "We've put children in danger for every single Pokemon game we've made, sir. If we're running out of ideas, perhaps these children can help us out."

Yet another person scoffed. "Turning to help from unpaid children in unprofessional, sir, and quite unpractical."

Tajiri smirked. "It's the only choice we have."

Masuda sighed. "I agree with Tajiri on this one. If we want business, this is the way to get it."

The other person nodded. "I know, Mr. Tajiri, but please. At least wait until we draw up the release forms for each participant."

Tajiri nodded the affirmative. "The twelfth of October it is."

Everyone else left the room but Junichi Masuda. "I am concerned, though, for the children's safety. Even with a team of the most powerful pokemon, I couldn't beat the glitch champion, and with the new ideas that the competitors are going to put in, it'll become even stronger. The glitch champion was meant to be unbeatable, sir. There's no possible way that you can make this work."

Tajiri sighed. "If anyone can beat it, this little stunt will bring us the 'one' that can do it."

Masuda nodded. "I only hope you're right."

...

**Outside; Unknown POV**

_"Every single Pokemon fan in the world is looking forward to buying Pokemon X and Y, and I'm the only one that really knows why."_

A woman had been watching the entire conversation between the Game Freak staff, and she now jumped down from the third floor of the Game Freak building, a bungee cord stopping her from hitting the ground. Once she was done flailing in the air, she detached the cord, flipping down gracefully so that she landed on her feet.

_"After all, no one will be expecting it when I join the AR simulation with my hidden simulation pod. After all, there's a reason why I'm 'unbeatable.' After all, no NPC should have that kind of power."_

As she leaped over the fence surrounding the building, she said, "The greatest pokemon trainer in the world, and all they have to blame is a glitch? As if! I can't believe they haven't noticed my intrusion into the program yet. I guess my hacking skills are better than I thought."

She approached a building, presumably her home, and entered. The house was dark, just the way she had left it when her parents were away.

She took off the mask she usually wore to let her blue hair roam free. She stepped out of her black sweatpants to reveal an orange miniskirt underneath and unzipped her jacket to reveal a gold top with white lining.

She sighed and pulled out a Coral Pink DS Lite from one of her jacket pockets, a Pokemon Emerald game sticking out of the Game Boy slot. She clicked the game on top to make sure that her Pokemon Platinum edition was still there, which it was. She then pulled out a red 3DS from her other pocket and clicked the game to make sure her Pokemon Black 2 version was still there. She sighed with relief. "All my babies are here..."

She turned to the alarm clock. "Being the ultimate trainer has its price. I have a long day of Pokemon training tomorrow."

She set the alarm on her bedside clock for 5:30 A.M. and tucked under the covers. When she looked at the clock again, which read 7:23, she sighed in frustration and picked up her DS Lite, choosing to play Pokemon Emerald.

"Now, if I could just find Latios..."

**Timeskip;The Evening of October 11th.**

**No POV**

"Today, we probably have a record number of people waiting in line for Pokemon X and Pokemon Y, no thanks to the fact that Junichi Masuda and Satoshi Tajiri have promised the 'ultimate Pokemon experience' to the twelve lucky winners of Game Freak's grand prize! Let's go over to Alice, who's on the grounds with a Pokemon maniac."

Alice was on the video camera with a guy who looked to be about aged 15, with greenish-blue eyes that sparkled in the moonlight. He was wearing a green hoddie jacket with a white stripe down the arms over a sky blue t-shirt, brown-framed glasses, and green sweatpants in the same pattern as the jacket, with white shoes that had neon green laces.

Alice, the TV News reporter, smiled. "Thank you! I'm here with Landon Vensherr, who has told me that he is definitely looking forward to Pokemon X and Y.

"Landon, what are you looking forward to the most about this generation of Pokemon?"

Landon smiled. "The experience! Every new game is a new chance to gain new friends, relive the adventures of ages past and worlds that can never be. I'm just looking forward to playing the games, miss Alice."

Alice smiled. "That's wonderful! What do you have to say about the 'Ultimate Pokemon Experience' that Game Freak is offering?"

Landon smirked. "More power to whomever gets in! I doubt that I'll be getting in, myself, since getting just one of those tickets is much rarer than a Shiny Pokemon, but I wish whomever does the best of luck in finding what every Pokemon fan in the world is looking for."

Alice smiled. "And that's just one crazed Pokemaniac excited for the next game! Back to you, Jim!"

Jim smiled as he said, "Thanks, Alice! It's great to see so much spirit in kids these days. Back when I was younger, my dad had to pay me in order to do everything. Of course, I lost a lot of college money while doing, so, but that's a story for another time! And now, back to Hector on Sports!"

As the girl turned off the TV, working now on her Pokemon Black 2 game, she smirked. "My final team is almost ready... I just need the copy of Pokemon Y I pre-ordered now, and nothing can stop me."

She sighed as she saved the game and turned off the DS, smiling to herself. "I've done a lot of hard work in the amount of time that I had, and now I have pokemon from Emerald and Platinum in my Black 2 game."

She then took out a case with two game cards and a Game Boy game inside. "And Pokemon from LeafGreen and SoulSilver into my White 2 version."

She chuckled. "My avatar is going to be even more unbeatable this time, especially with the Pokemon from the Kalos Region."

She sighed and closed her eyes, seeing that it was already 11:45 on her alarm clock. "Tomorrow starts... another big... day..."

She yawned as she finally started to feel tired. "The search for the tickets begins in fifteen minutes... I wish everyone the best of luck," she said as she fell asleep.

**Fifteen minutes later; October 12th, 12:00 A.M.**

All around the world, Pokemon players stormed local video game stores in search of their ticket to Japan, knowing that whoever found one would be recognized in the morning, and there would be just one less place, one less chance for them to get the experience of a lifetime.

**...**

**Thus concludes a prologue-ish first chapter to this story. :)**

**I have an interesting idea for this story. I'm just thinking about the 12 OCs and their submitters, and it would be interesting if everyone submitted an OC could also roleplay their OC for the rest of the story... and you'll find out what's going to happen to each OC in the "Ultimate Pokemon Experience" next chapter. You already know it involves virtual reality and a chance to help design the next Pokemon game, which is a prize worth waiting for in itself. And then there's the matter of the "glitch champion," that is to be beaten. What can that possibly have to do with this program? Find out in the next chapter of Pokemon: Virtual Ultimatum!**

**...**

**Oh, yeah. OC Form:**

_**NOTE: Please send OCs by PM.**_

**Name:**

**Age:**

**Country of Origin:**

**Game bought (X or Y):**

**History**

**(1. General backstory, events of consequence, etc.**

**2. With Pokemon, e.g. what games played, how many restarts, what generation he/she started to play, etc.):**

**Detailed description of Personality:**

**Detailed description of Appearance:**

**Detailed description of daily Clothing:**

**-(Normal outfit)**

**-(Swimwear)**

**-(Cold-weather wear, if not already equipped)**

**Hobbies:**

**Pokemon Battle strategy/tactics:**

**Position on getting a ticket for the ultimate Pokemon experience (likes it, dislikes it, absolutely obsessed with it, etc.):**

**...**

**I'm just going to say that before you submit your OC, you must be dedicated to this project and its success. In addition, you might have to relinquish a gmail account, since I believe that a mass writing can be most easily done over Google Drive. However, if you have a better idea, feel free to let me know.**

**Don't quit on this project; I dearly wish for this to be an excellent adventure and a great success.**

**Please, persevere to the end, even if trudging through this takes as much time as Twitch Plays Pokemon.**

**...**

**Until next time,**

**E.D.**


End file.
